1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a household appliance and more particularly, to a household appliance including an information light device and method thereof that allows a user of the household appliance to determine when the household appliance is in operation or not.
2. Related Art
In the related art, household appliances, such as dishwashers typically generate enough noise that a user may tell by the noise whether or not the dishwasher is in operation. However, some dishwashers may be so quiet that a user cannot hear when the dishwasher is in operation. Therefore, some of these dishwashers currently have an “infolight spot” where a light spot projected from the dishwasher shines on a kitchen floor, indicating that the dishwasher is in operation. When the wash cycle ends and the dishwasher turns off, the dishwasher turns off the infolight spot so that the light spot on the kitchen floor disappears. By the appearance and disappearance of the light spot, the user knows when the dishwasher is in operation or not.
The present invention introduces a household appliance with an information light device referred herein as an “infolight glow”, where instead of a light spot, the infolight glow produces a band or stripe of light (e.g., about as long as a width of the household appliance) onto the floor to indicate an operating status of the household appliance.